Ordinary removable dentures, dental plates and the like, comprise teeth mounted in a suitable plate or base. Although dentures generally are skillfully prepared, often they do not fit perfectly. Moreover, no matter how satisfactory at first, after a period of time the fit of the denture becomes loose and imperfect due to natural shrinkage and changes in the gums, underlying bone structure, mucous tissues, and the like. Loose and imperfectly fitted dentures can be corrected and stabilized by the use of a denture stabilizer. Denture stabilizers are used to fill the interstices between the dentures and the gums or tissues. Prior to placement of the denture in the oral cavity, a denture stabilizer is applied to the denture-plate surface which, for a perfect fit, should uniformly contact the gums and mucous tissues. The denture stabilizer is formulated not only for its adherent properties, but also to provide a cushion or gasket between the denture and the gums or tissues, thereby positioning the denture securely in the oral cavity.
Several deficiencies commonly exist with denture stabilizing or adhesive compositions. Common aesthetic deficiencies include oozing of the adhesive from under the dental plate during insertion and throughout the wearing period and messiness and difficulty of removing the residual adhesive from the mouth and dentures. Additionally, food may become trapped between the denture and the oral cavity of the wearer.
Considerable effort has been made over the years to develop improved denture adhesive compositions. Both synthetic and natural polymers and gums have been used singly, in combination, and in combination with various adhesives and other materials in an attempt to lessen the deficiencies noted above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,702 to Homan et al., issued Nov. 14, 1989 discloses a denture stabilizer in the form of a strip consisting of three layers. The two outside layers consist of a polymer selected from the group consisting of polyethylene oxide having an average molecular weight of about 200,000 to 10,000,000, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, polyvinyl alcohol, and mixtures thereof. The inside layer consists of microcrystalline wax and a polymer sufficient to adhere the inside layer to gums and a denture base, after contact with water, when the outside layers have been dissolved. European Patent Application 0,353,375 to Altwirth published Feb. 7, 1990, discloses an adhesive insert for dentures consisting of a adhesive permeated fibrous fleece and an adhesive consisting of a pasty mixture of alginate and/or carboxymethylcellulose, polyvinyl acetate and an alcoholic solvent. Despite the above-noted technologies as well as many others, need still exists for improved denture stabilizing compositions which offer a secure hold and are aesthetically pleasing to the user and which ooze less than currently available products.
It has been discovered, in accordance with the present invention, that a denture adhesive composition can be formulated having excellent adhesive quality. These adhesive compositions effectively stabilize dentures while oozing less and providing pleasing aesthetics to the user. The invention denture adhesive compositions may also be effectively used as a wound dressing, underwater adhesive, a bioadhesive, and/or as a delivery vehicle for other actives.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a denture adhesive composition which effectively holds dentures in place for a prolonged period of time yet allows for easy removal of the denture on demand. It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved adhesive composition which may be used with dentures and which oozes less during insertion and wear than currently available stabilizers and is aesthetically pleasing to the user.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.